You lift me up
by Pandorya
Summary: Roxas' summer vacations came to an abrupt end when he proceeded back to Sora, however, Axel can and does not want to accept this! Will he find a way to bring Roxas back?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, :-D  
This is for my dear friend, Ariette who has today birthday :-D  
I hope that you will like it :-)  
Happy birthday sweety :-*

Chapter one

Sora's POV:

"Who...who are you?"

"Someone from the dark."  
"You're not...Riku?"  
"Riku? I have defeated a Riku once."  
"You did what?"  
"Tell me...tell me why he picked you!"

"I see. That's why."

"You make a good other."

Those words...I never understand its importance..But now I do.  
This was no underhanded trick of the organization XIII.  
I now realize the real truth about him.  
If I had know it sooner, I would have helped him...somehow...  
Was it already too late?

Flashback

Axel's POV:

And again I was too late. I know , I know. It isn't the right of me, but what should I have done? When you're on a mission with Demyx be happy if he makes any moves at all! Well, anyway back to more important things of my life...  
My best friend; and at the same time the love of my life, Roxas. Roxas, R-O-X-A-S, roxas got it memorized?  
Euhm, where was I? Oh, yes! Like every night he waits for me on our favourite spot on top of the clock tower of Twilight town.. Every evening we look along the sunset. There is nothing better then that. What also can't be missed during this ritual is our favourite ice cream. Sea salt ice cream of course! When he sees the ones I brought with me I'm definitely sure he won't get mad with me.

When finally reached the top I saw him sitting there looking down to the ground, his eyes filled with sadness. He was really believing I wouldn't come? I would never let him down! There was once a time I was 4 hours late. 4 hours! But I did came..and even then he simply have waited for me.

Ah, My sweet Roxas. He's just so plainly cute, it's one of the reason I love him so much.

I slowly came up to him when he turned his head towards me. My eyes caught a tear in his eyes. Oh no, that was my fault.

"Hey, Roxas.." I began when he all a sudden jumped at me. Sometimes when he did that we almost fall down from the tower.

Yet I only could smile about it. "I've missed you Axel!" He knew that I wasn't the best in showing my emotions, yet he always knew very well that I have missed him as well. Gently I stroked his back for a while, before we sat back on the edge of the clock tower and I handed over his ice cream which he took with a smile.

"You're always so late recently..why?"

That was an excellent question he asked me. Which I could answer him, but not wanted to.

"Oh, you know how it is with Demyx. Constantly disappearing 'for a minute' and the whole work hangs then on me. I really hope that the two of us can go work back together sometime soon." I said.

For a moment he stopped eating his ice cream and looked at me. Then at one moment he started to cry. Not out of grief but out of laughing. I really had not expected this reaction from him. With my questioning gaze I forced him to respond.

"I don't think that we would be able to work, Axel. You're...needy lately." After saying that he laughed even more.

Hmmm, maybe I'm a bit, like he says, 'needy'. But why can't I? I love Roxy so much that I want to feel him. While my sweet angel continued laughing I suddenly pulled him to me. I smiled triumphantly when he suddenly fell silent. " You seemed not to be averse about it." I breathed in his ear, feeling him shake in my arms.

"Come on, Axel." He mumbled as he turned away from my embrace. That didn't surprised me, I knew that he still felt uncomfortable, but I know it will pass.

"Hey, Axel tomorrow we have a free day again.." He said barely audible.

"Oh, yeah." Perfect, that mean we could spend the whole day together! (I think that is what you meant) Maybe tomorrow will satisfies my desire..

"You promised me that on our next free day we will drive to the beach, got it memorized?"

Now he's copying my catchphrase? But I could only laugh at that. He is so sweet. Well, it looks like we are going to the beach tomorrow.

"All right, tomorrow we go and spent they day at the beach and the evening we stay at my place? What are you saying on that?"

Roxas giggle, meaning 'yes'. Oh,how nice is it to have such a sweet boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas's POV

The beach was really nice. Here I felt at home. Here I could let go of the stress and forget the organization. I wish it could the rest of the time. I'm really trying to get rid of my nervousness, but my feelings won't let me.

Axel is going to spend the whole day with me, not that its unsettles me. But I am still not sure if I want to. He is slightly older than me and we have completely different point of views.

ARGH, so much to worry about. Let me explain: I am person dealing with different sort problems! One of them are those strange dreams I have been having about someone named Sora. I can't explain it, but I have feeling that we have something special. A special connection...but I don't know what.

Maybe it is all in my head, but what stands out to me that we even have similar looks. PRETTY similar. Beside the hair, his hair was darker warm brown. Which fits with his slightly tanned skin and his deep blue eyes that looks like mine. Anyway,I make no sense of these dreams of the boy I never met.

But recently its got weirder that I seeing him outside my dreams. Wherever I was; the arena of mount Olympus, Wonderland or Neverland. As it feels like...he is been here once before me.

It's so strange. And I still don't know whether I tell Axel about it or not. I don't want him to thinks I'm crazy. I first must know what these dreams means and then I might tell him.

"Hey, Roxas!"

"Huh?"

He smiled so lovingly, it makes me melt every time he does that.

"Are you going to sit there all day long, staring holes in the air or are you getting in the water with me?"

I probably should stop worrying otherwise he suspect something.

"Ah, actually. I like to lie in the sun, it's nice and warm." Truth was I didn't want to go into the water.

My smile dropped when he got that famous sneaky grin on his lips. That's NEVER a good thing.

"oh, I agree with you. It's is nice. But you know Roxas...you're looking quite of bit red. I think you need a little cooling."

I yelped in surprise when he suddenly scooped me up. No! Why is doing that! He began to carry me to the water and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to drop me isn't.

"Alex, really. I don't want to go into the water. Please put me down!" I begged. What more did he want?

"As you wish my darling." He said grinning.

Being confused for him giving up so easy I turned me head to see to my annoyance the reason for his quickly surrender. * sigh * Well, at least I tried.

"Aaaahh!" * Splash *

The water wasn't that cold, but it was definitely cool. I started to tremble and he could do was laughing his a** off.

"Hahaha, come on Roxy, don't make a such a face. The water is great!"

Does he want trouble? I have told him a 1000 times not to call me 'Roxy'.

"What's the matter Roxy? Still feeling hot? You're still looking red."

And of course he had to add more attractiveness the words 'Roxy' and 'hot' to add more fuel to my anger. Oh great now he starts to laugh again. Is he really asking for it?

"Oh, Roxy. You should see your face."

Okay he asks for it!

'Never call me ROXY again!"

His laugh disappeared on the spot as he stood in front of my completely frozen. Oh, this moment is too good to let past by. Immediately I jumped on him pulling him underwater. I was so fast he didn't had the chance to react.

Unfortunately is was all good and funny for a second until decided to turn the table around. Axel is so much stronger then me after all, how could I be ready for this.

Wrapping his arms around my hips he too pulled me underwater. Okay, I guess that we're even now.

For a moment we remained completely quiet under the water. Although my vision was blurry from the seawater Alex was still so seductive as ever. He swim closer to me. Carefully he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

This feeling. His lips on mine. It feels just amazing. Sadly this stunning moment came to a soon end due to the lack of oxygen. It was over to soon too fast.

As we arrived back to the water surface he immediately pulled me in his arms. "Roxas...I love you."

Those words, he breathed them so gently in my ear that I had the hard time from not bursting into tears.

"I love you too."

I will never forget this important day as long as I live. I know I that for sure.

"The sun is getting down...we should go back." He said gently. I nodded affirmative. Okay..this means that soon we will be alone. I-I can do that...he loves me and I love him. There's no reason to be afraid, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Destiny Island

Sora sat on the sand at the beach. He was in deep thoughts. He didn't get Roxas easy out of his head.. Everything he said at first was confusing, but now everything made sense to him. All he wanted was to live...To be HIM. Sora felt guilty. He would have helped if he had know...and perhaps now he will never have the opportunity to do so

"Sora!"

He turned around and saw how Riku slowly came up to him.

"Are you thinking back about him?"

"Yes."

"It's not your fault Sora. You couldn't have done anything for him at that time."

Sora sighed. "I know that...but is seems so unfair."

Riku sat down next to Sora and took his hand.

"Sora.." He began. "Roxas was a nobody. YOUR nobody." Riku putted his hand on Sora's cheek. "He wes never meant to exist at all."

After Riku said that Sora felt his anger rising within him. He pushed Riku's hand away and stoop up.

"What do you mean with that?" Sora said.

Riku also arose from the ground. "I am just telling the truth." He simply said.

"Riku! Roxas was...is ...very important to me! I would be incomplete without him! Don't you understand! He makes me who I am today! He has seen what I've experienced! I've felt what he felt. He deserves, just like you and me, to have to have a heart of his own! TO LIFE HIS OWN LIVE! TO BE HIS OWN PERSON! He is more than a nobody! He has a heart Riku! I know that!" Sora yelled with tears in his eyes.

"You think I see him not in the same way as you do? He was your nobody Sora! Of course he was different from everyone else." Riku said angry. "Sora, when I had to..bring back your memory I would have to kill him. I had even had the opportunity to do so. But...I didn't do it! I couldn't do it! I just could not..as he lied in front of me..I felt no evil within him. He was like you..he just wanted to meet you.."

Both looked at each other, their eyes filled with tears. Sora never knew that his friend too suffered from the loss of Roxas.

"Riku.."

They embraced each other, none one of them wanted to let go of the other.

"I..I never knew that..oh Riku, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed as he hugged his boyfriend more firmly.

"It's okay Sora. Everything will be fine." He whispered. "Everything will be fine..."

Axel's POV:

At long last! Fianlly, it would happen! I'e been waiting for so long. Roxas will finally be mine now. Yes, I know I should not say it like that...but still * wink *. At least everything is perfect now. I live him and he loves me. That a nobody could have this feelings...feeling love...I don't understand it myself.

I remember...in the past...when I was a child...Roxas age... and there was somebody..who I was in live with..wait is this how loves feel?

But I don't think that is the only memory of that feeling.

This love is real! No matter if I have heart or not. I moved from behind him. The tension was unbearable to felt.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

I sat on my bed as he sat down on my lap.

"You know that I love you, right?" I saw him looking at me with confusion.

"Of course I do. And you know I love you too...right?"

I smiled. "Of course I know! I just wanted to make sure..."

"Oh..okay."

And now the part comes that I hate the most. The ever so agonizing, overwhelming silence.

Roxas started to feel uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. We just sat there. Both, especially Roxas, under pressure and there make the situation 1000th times more embarrassing.

"So..euhm..ah..and now?" He asked shyly.

"We..I think..euhm..I"

Then our eyes meat each other...And this small moment was entirely sufficient.  
Everything happened so quickly, one second age we were silent and nervous sitting on the bed and the next we were kissing passionately.

I knew it! My feelings never deceived me yet! It's going to happen tonight! Our robes already lay down on the floor, exposing our upper body.

"Roxas..."

My hands founded their way down to his pants. Full of anticipation I...  
"AXEL!"

WHAT? No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This was not what I've planned!  
Today was OUR night. Saïx wasn't part of that! What as he doing here?! When did he came in?

"Axel! We need to discuss something urgent. Come on now!"

"But!"

"NOW AXEL!"

My hands turned into a fist. He had to destroy everything! But I had to surrender to my unfortunatelyfate.

"All right!" I growled. "But give me a moment to day goodbye to Roxas."

"A minute. Not longer." He said coldly and left the room.

"How generous!" I cried behind him before turning my attention back to Roxas.

My angel didn't dare to look into my eyes. He was..ashamed. Though there was no reason to be that, not with me.

"Roxas...Roxas look at me."

I noticed how much he shiver so I threw my arms around his thin waist. "There is no reason to be ashamed of Roxas. I love you and I want to show it to you too. No one understands our love, because it is simply unique! All that matters is that we are together."

He smiled at me. Now I knew everything was good again and someday I am sure we would take it to the next step...

"The minute is over!"

Only unfortunately not today...

"Well, see you tomorrow." I sighed.

"Okay." He said softly.

"Sleep well, Roxas."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek earing a soft giggle of him. "Thank you Axel. Sleep well too." I still looked at him while I walked out of the room * sigh * just a night without him is terrible..

"Could I have your attention please?"

But a night with Saïx instead of Roxas is 1000th times worser then a night without Roxas.

"So, what is now so important that you can't bother with me after my day off?" I growled.

He silently went to the window and looked at the Kingsom Hearts before saying: "Our plan..it seems after all these years its finally going to begin..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxas POV:

Sighing sadly I went up to my room. I will never admit it in front of Axel, but.. * sigh * I was so infinitely relieved when Saïx interrupted us. I know, I shouldn't think that way. Axel has always been good to.

I don't even know how to overcome this. Sometimes I wonder why we are even together? We are so different. Maybe we should have stayed best friends.

Aaahhh! Why do I over think about all this?! Axel is simply everything to me! He is the only one I have. I have no memory of my other life. If I get at least one memory...something that could tell me who I was.

*Sigh * I just don't understand the whole ordeal. I felt tired but I don't want to sleep. I know that as soon as I'm back sleeping I will see Sora again.

Why am I constantly dreaming of him? I don't know it myself. I lay down on the bed, realizing how tired I am really am. The last thing I mumbled before the sleep got me was: "I will not sleep. I won't sleep...I won't sl-.."

In Roxas's dream:

"Arrg! My...head. W-where...where am I?"

Roxas touched his head as he stood up slowly. He found himself in a bright room. He had never seen this place before. In front of him was a door. Carefully he opened it. Another empty room with a door. He went on. And another room.

Going on like this forever Roxas founded more and more rooms. Until he finally arrived the final room. The room in which he found himself seemed to be the last, instead of a door there was a mirror.

Slowly he came to this mirror. He looked into the mirror and saw... his own mirror reflection. It seemed to be all normal, until his reflection changed and stepped out from the mirror. It was no longer his own reflection but Sora!

Frightened Roxas stepped back a couple steps without averting his gaze from Sora who came closer and closer to him.

"S-sora?"

Sora came closer and closer.

"Sora? Sora what you're doing?"

He got no answer. They just stared at each other. Suddenly, Sora came close...so close that he almost touched Roxas lips. Sora whispered softly:

"Find me"

And then he kissed Roxas.

Suddenly everything became quite light. So bright that Roxas couldn't see anything anymore. When the light lightly subdue he noticed he was facing a capsule, in which Sora was in it.

Roxas noticed that Sora tried to break out of his cell. When their eyes met again, Sora put his hand against the wall of his 'cell'. Roxas putted his hand on the same place. He didn't know why he was here, or who Sora was, why he had kissed him or why he did this.

The situation was even more confusing when he felt a tear ran over his cheek

"Sora.." he cried.

But suddenly he was abruptly pulled away from the capsule. Faster and further away, room by room, until he was outside and realized he was standing in front of what looked like a castle. And then again everything became bright. Roxas struck himself, he wanted to go back to Sora and help him!

"SORA!"

end of Roxas dream.

His eyes snapped open. Roxas was breathing quickly as he heart beat rapidly. He was back in is own room.

"I-it..it was just a dream..."

There many tears running down his cheeks. Meanwhile he asked himself this thing with Sora..when would it be finally clear to him? What was behind this?

But he also should be worry about now. A new day had dawned. A new day - a new mission. It was Roxas life. The Organization is certain about his life as a nobody. Because you couldn't do anything else unfortunately.

/In the gray room/

Axel and Saïx were the only ones in the room. The other members were already on their respective missions.

"Remember was I said! Not a word to anyone. If we use our quiescent in the right way our efforts will be rewarded at last.."

"Our effort? So am I the only one that remembers that I had to get my hands dirty for you."

"I know your work is certainly appreciated, Axel."

"Yeah, sure you know that."

Saïx noticed Roxas entering the room.

"Today you and Roxas will go on the same mission; observers have showed up in Twilight Town, find and destroy them."

"Okay."  
"Just in case may I remind you again: not a word!"

"Yes, yes, not a word to anyone. Got it memorized. Hey Roxas!"

Axel was smiling to his beloved Roxas as he left Saïx behind.

"I don't understand you Lea. Does the past meant nothing to you?" Saïx muttered out front.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Axel's POV:

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate heartless? No?

I HATE heartless!

If I could just take Roxas and find a place somewhere to live with him, where we could live our lives according to our ideas. But the organization is forcing us, so we have no choice but to fulfill our missions to create 'Kingdom Hearts' to get out own hearts.

It's particularly bad for my baby. He is the only one who can collect hearts. Shortly said: No Roxas, no Kingdom Hearts. And for this reason Saïx is more stricter around him. It's never is enough for Saïx, even though Roxas collects more heartless then I actually thinks is needed.

I guess Saïx wants to have a heart more then any of us.

"Hey, Axel?" I heard Roxas say.

"Hmm?"

"I...I"m sorry." He said.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

He didn't answer, he just looked down to the ground. No one else could confuse me like Roxas could. You must be with him for a while in order to fully understand him.

"About...yesterday.." He almost whispered.

Ah! Now I understand what was the matter with him.

"Roxas, you shouldn't apologize for this. (if anyone should apologize then it should be Saïx) Believe me, its not bad at all. We still have time later."

I actually wanted to calm him down, but somehow I made it worser.

"L-later?" he stuttered.

*Sigh *

Why did he take everything so literally?

"I said that at some point we could continue but that doesn't mean 'today' later."

"Oh...I see. I'm sorry." He apologize.

Did I ever mention how sweet he actually looks when he is embarrassed?

"It's okay Roxas...maybe it's better this way..."

"W-what?"

I cannot barely believe I actually just said that. For a moment I held my tongue. Should I really tell him what I think about this?

"Roxas...I have a feeling that you didn't really wanted it yesterday anyway..."

Roxas's POV:

I didn't know what I should say. How could he think of such a thing? I never give him a reason to think like that, right?

*Sigh *

Argh, who am I kidding! Of course he's right! But I couldn't tell him that! I love him so much and I finally wanted to go out with him.

He does so much for me...no...he does EVERYTHING for me!

And what do I? I do absolutely nothing except taking his time.

"Roxas?"

He was stroking my cheek. I didn't realize that I had started to cry again. Why can't I pull my life together? I guess so great my fear was of losing him. I would just do everything for not to lose him.

"Roxas? Is everything alright?"

"I-I...I.."

I couldn't stay here any longer. I had to get away of him. Or tell him something! Anything!

I almost screamed: "I have to continue killing more heartless!"

'I have to continue killing more heartless!' Great excuse, Roxas! Run! Just run away already, you idiot! Without any further hesitation I finally did what my inner voice screamed to me.

"R-Roxas! Wait! Stay here! Roxas!"

Weeping hard I continue running as fast as I could. I don't understand this! I hear Axel's voice fading away as he ran further away from him but that doesn't stop me from running. Why is this happening to me again?! Why must I make everything go wrong? He is everything I have. If I would lose him then..then...

I don't want to think about it!

I have to change myself, I need to be stronger. This can't continue forever. No, time is all I need, I know that.

In time I'm going to prove him of how important he is to me, how strong my love for him is.

"Please, Axel...give me some time..."

-In the gray room-

Some members were standing in the gray area, some were preparing for their missions. Other were even already finished. And others..well..haven't even began..

"YEAH! My newest hit single is finally done!" Shouted Demyx, number IX and the most laziest member of organization XIII. He was more of a singer then a fighter, but that part didn't play any role here. In the organization you had to 'work'.

And although some of the remaining members of the organization tried to ignore him it was no tactic that work on Demyx. No, it was absolutely impossible to ignore. He sang so loud that all eyes were on him, although he even didn't notice that.

"Saïx if you don't call him to order then help me so I will." Xaldin growled.

Everyone, really everyone was clear tired listening to Demyx's songs. Not that he wasn't bad at it but not everyone had the same taste.

Saïx slowly rose from his seat. He was completely stoic, you never knew when that would change. He was simple unreadable.

"Demyx, stop tormenting us with you terribele singing for once and finally complete you mission!"

"Whaaaa?! No! It took me forever to write my hit single."

"Demyx." Saïx said dangerously low. The look he was throwing at Demyx could kill anyone.

"I-I'm going!" And with that he was gone.

Saïx looked at the rest of the organization. "With such idiots we will never reach our goal. We need to get rid of them...but how?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas ran away further and further away from Axel. He just couldn't be around with him now. So many times he blamed himself for this. Again it was about the same problem and it was exhausting him. After a while he stopped running to catch his breath

"Hey! Everything alright?"

Roxas so a young brown haired girl with green eyes coming up to Roxas. Two boys, a slender blond one and a slightly chubby black haired boy running right behind her.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

"I've never seen you. I'm Olette and that is Pence over there." Olette introduced as she pointed to the chubby boy?

"Hello, nice to meet you." He said cheerfully.

"And that is Hayner."

"Hi, listen I am going to be really rude but you came pretty damn close to our secret hideout. Are you spying us or something? Are from Cifer's gang? Well, tell me!"

"I-I, uh.."

Roxas had no idea how he should respond although he had no idea what this guy was saying actually.

"Hayner! Apologize immediately! Please don't be angry at him but he is always somewhat suspicious towards strangers." Olette said.

"Oh, no don't. I understand it all to well. I probably too wouldn't be pleased if someone just come into my secret hiding place. I am really sorry. I ..I was just running away and I wasn't seeing where I was going actually."

The three friends looked at each other for a moment.

"You were running away?" Olette asked worried.

"Yes." Roxas replied, a sob escaped his lips before he started to cry softly again.

Olette felt bad. Somewhere she had to feeling that she was responsible for his tears. Pence, who also felt compassion for the poor boy, wanted to know what had happened. Maybe he could help him somehow.

"Why did you run way? Did something bad happen? Did someone wanted to hurt you or something? Were you haunted by a monster perhaps? You know the one with huge claws and sharp teeth? Or was it a ghost? I bet is was a gost." The questions just keep on coming and coming.

"Oh, Pence be serious." Hayner said and slapped against his arm.

"Ouch! That hurts." Pence complained.

"You've earned it! A monster or a ghost? Come on!"

Roxas couldn't help but to giggle. These fights..they reminded him somehow of someone..

"Don't you worry. There is no monster..or a ghost..I just...argued wit a friend."

He somehow felt uncomfortable. These people were completely strangers to him and yet he allowed himself to tell them everything. While the organization had forbidden him to make any contact with and outsiders. Nobody was allowed to know about their intentions. Why that was Roxas didn't know.

"Oh, so that is the reason. I hope the argument wasn't all to bad?" Olette asked.

"And even if it was, we argue constantly but we still remain friends despite it. Our friendship is the most important thing to us." Pence said encouraging.

"Exactly! Pence is right! There is nothing important then friendship. I bet your friend thinks the same. Maybe he is even looking for as we speak."

That brought a smile on Roxas's face. Never anyone, except for Axel, was interested in his personal problems. They even didn't knew him and yet they were so friendly to him. How much he wished all the members of organization were like that...it was just ab beautiful dream that never would come true.

"You're right. Pence, Olette...I thank you. I should better be going, I have a lot to clarify with him. Thank you so much for your help!"

And so Roxas began to ran away..

"Hold on!" Hayner cried.

"Huh?" Roxas was fervently hoping Hayner didn't wanted to have a fight, after all he hadn't apologized to him yet.

"You haven't said your name yet."

'Should I tell them my real name? I am not permitted to. I shouldn't do it..but they have helped me so well...I have the feeling I can trust him.' Roxas thought.

"Roxas, my name is Roxas."

Hayner smiled. "Roxas, I..,euhm, we would be happy if we could see you more often. So if you're once close by, to our secret hideout I mean, you're...euhm... you're always welcome."

not only Roxas but Pence and Olette as well were shocked. Nobody would have expected such words coming out Hayners mouth. A few minutes ago he held Roxas for a spy and now he offered friendship!

But for some reason Roxas like the idea. The organization will never found out he thought by himself.

"Thank you." He smiled back. " But unfortunately I have to go now..see you really soon!"

And this time Roxas really left as he immediately made himself for the search for Axel. And he already knew where he was going to find him.

The three friends looked at him until he disappeared out of their view.

"Man, Hayner I never knew you could be such a nice guy."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked offended. "I am always nice!"

without saying a word Pence and Olette could only laugh. Hayner knew that there were right, but he would never admit it. Thought he didn't knew why, but he absolutely wanted to see Roxas again?

Axel POV:

*Sigh *

Why did he run away? We could talk about everything. I don't understand him. I know that often, far too often, he is worried about trivial stuff. But still he never ran away from his problems. Still...not way from him..

I had to run to run after him! An idiot, that is what I really am! I let the love of my life wandering alone while I sit here and eat my ice cream! I have to go and find him!

-In front of the clock tower-

"Almost..there." Roxas gasped.

The only thing he could think about was to find Axel and ask him for forgiveness. For too long he let his fear influence his decisions. Now he knew that there was nothing to be worry about. All he had to do is trust Axel. And now he did.

"Axel? AXEL!"

He saw Axel and ran up to him. Axel was more then surprised to see Roxas coming up to him so suddenly but he didn't care about that right now. He embraced his anger in his arms and gently kissed his spiky hair.

"Axel, I'm so sorry."

Axel putted a finger on Roxas's lips to silence him. "I don't want to hear anything Roxas. Because I'm the one who should apologize here. I've been thinking and I realized that we were going all to quickly here. Therefore I will make sure that in the future I won't force you into anything. Instead I will wait for you to take the initiative.

"W-what? But Axel...that could last forever!" Roxas stuttered.

"I'm well aware about that. But...that doesn't matter to me. Really. And I'm sorry what I said earlier. The time I have brought through with you has been simply wonderful. I just love to be with you. To be together... and I love you."

"Axel..." Roxas whispered before Axel capture his lips into a kiss.

And with that Roxas had forgotten his new resolutions. Axel's kisses made him forget absolutely about everything. In such moments only Axel counted. More then that..all he needed to live was just him..

His Axel.

Sooo  
I hope that I have made nothing wrong, and that you have liked it :-)  
I would like to thank at this point also Dairey-Syns for her help what concerns the orthography.  
So, Thank you very much :-*  
And Ari :-) enjoy your birthday, I love you :-*

Love, Jenny 3


End file.
